


Of Rust and Royalty

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the fight between the Condesce and the Handmaid had gone a little... "Differently"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rust and Royalty

Thus the time had come at last. 

Her Imperious Condescension, ruler of the now dead Alternian Empire, was finally back at her home-world after approximately six-hundred and twelve sweeps of traveling through space. It had been her endless pursuit to expand and conquer her empire that had sown the seeds of its end. She was too far away to be able to halt the vast glub released by the horrorterror Gl'bgolyb, and so her entire great empire fell with but a single cry. 

Her crimson battleship, the jewel of her empire and amongst the mightiest of her fleets, was still for the first time in millennia, uselessly parked just above the surface of Alternia. 

As the Condesce ascended towards the roof, she then would find that she was not alone. For there she was confronted by none other than the legendary Demoness, a figure she herself was not sure had existed outside of the stories shared amongst young and old alike. Rumored to have been at work since the very start of their civilization, The Handmaiden's job of enforcing terror and destruction would soon come to an end. Today, her role would be taken over by the very ruler of the empire she had terrorized for countless millennia, and it was a day she had been looking forward to for every single moment of her wretched, miserable existence… 

For it was the day she would finally die.

The Condesce stared at the strange woman with heightened intrigue, observing the aura of arcane majyyks coursing through her frame and the numerous strange colors her eyes rapidly flashed. She darted her own over towards the top of her head, examining those impressively curved horns and her lengthy strands of hair, which she admittedly found to have been rather nicely bundled. Yet what she found most interesting was the dark maroon caste symbol pinned onto the neck of her patterned, oriental green dress. The accursed Demoness, handmaid to death himself and amongst the most horrific figure in all of alternian history was in fact nothing more than a rustblood, the absolute lowest on the entire hemospectrum?! She broke out into fits of laughter, her hysterical cackling loud enough to resound through the entire roof. 

She did not seem perturbed, doing little but staring at her vacantly. Wiping away tears, the Condesce proceeded to sneer widely, baring her rows of vicious shark-like fangs. Proudly clutching her golden trident, she then encircled the rustblood and ensured their eye-contact wasn't broken. They stared each other down for what felt like eons, of which both the Handmaid and the Condesce had gone through many of. 

The shared silence was eventually broken by the Demoness uttering but a single word:

"You."

Her voice had a very hollow and unnatural tinge to it, almost robotic in its tone. The Condesce was not scared however, her grin only growing wider as she playfully answered her:

"Me?"

"I didn't misspeak."

"Then what is it that you want from me, oh "mighty" Demoness? I am certain you've sought me out for a specific reason. Or did you just come to pay respect towards your empress? Perhaps you've even come here to help me rebuild, as expected of one of your caste! I mean, even despite your tremendously fearsome powers, your life is worth little more than a carpenter drone."

She let out another hearty laugh, leaning against her trident for support. The Handmaid narrowed her eyes further, clearly quite unamused.

"I have been sent here with a proposition for you."

The Condesce immediately stopped her laughter, straightening herself up as she found her curiosity piqued. 

"Oooooh, a 'proposition' you say? And just what is it that *you* could possibly offer to me, demon? I doubt that it could restore my fallen empire."

"What I offer you is power beyond all compare, far greater than anything you'd have ever acquired had you remained Alternia's empress. You will take my place as my master's right-hand, serving his will in places where his influence cannot extend. You will gain immortality, living on for countless millennia as you fulfill my master's wishes. You may even have the option to rule again."

She raised her eyebrows, stroking her chin in thought. Powers beyond all compare? Eternal life? A new empire to rule? All of it sounded oh so very tempting… and also far too good to be true.

"Demon, do you expect me to just believe all of this? What is the downside to all of this?" 

The Handmaid floated closer towards her, still keeping her distance before finally answering the Condesce,

"You will be forced into a grueling slavery of which there is no escape, outside of your death. You also do not have the option to decline."

Her eyes widened with absolute disgust. There was no way she would ever become someone's slave, for any reason, no matter the gain or reward. She still had her dignity, her pride and her honor, cultivated through millennia of serving as Alternia's almighty Empress. 

It was all she had left.

"Is this some sort of joke? Do you seriously expect me to go along with this? *Me* forced into servitude, like nothing more than a worthless lowblood?!"

A slight smirk came across the Handmaiden's face. 

"You quite simply do not have a choice in the matter."

The Condesce's nostrils flared, as she gritted her teeth and cursed out at the Demoness, infuriated at what she was being offered.

"You loathsome little rust-worm, just who do you tak-"

"I take you for a woman who has absolutely nothing left." 

She fell silent. The Demoness was right. She had nothing left. Where would even she go if she refused? There were no other trolls left alive, and the mother-grub was dead. Her entire magnificent empire was gone, reduced to nothing more than ashes in but a single instant. As much as it disgusted her, as much as it went against the very core of her being, she knew she had no choice. It was either death or servitude, and the Condesce did not intend to take the loser's way out, even if meant losing her pride. Dying would never be an option.

"Fine, fine! I……"

She clenched her teeth, straining to even speak. Noticing this made The Handmaid smile for the first time in a rather long while, as she playfully taunted her,

"You…?"

"……I… I *accept* your proposal. Are you satisfied, demon?! I accept, I. Accept."

The Condesce hissed out with rage as then spat right at the Handmaid's feet, nostrils flaring. The Demoness wasn't offended however, and even smiled a little, satisfied at how easily she managed to enlist a former Empress. The Condesce then attempted to calm herself down, breathing in deeply and taking in the cool air. So, she was little more than a slave now. How pleasant, how WONDERFUL. The powers she'd gain better have been beyond what she could ever anticipate.

"So, just who will I be serving under, then? I think I have every single right to know who your… Who our master is."

She felt nothing but absolute disgust as she spoke. The Demoness's tiny smile grew wider as she answered her, an almost jovial undertone present to her normally empty voice:

"My master is a very powerful and very evil man. He is an indestructible time-traveling demon, to be precise. You shall meet in due time. Do not even think to cross him. You won't be able to comprehend how much you will come to regret it."

"And what about his name, girl?"

The Handmaid softly giggled, finding herself quite amused at what she'd just been called. Oh, how very happy she felt today. It was the first (and if all goes well, last) time she'd ever felt any emotions, outside of her rage, which she channeled constantly for her purposes under English. 

"Girl? How quaint."

"Answer me, demon." 

"To know his name is to know terror beyond comprehension, though it is unknown even to me, and I doubt you shall ever learn it either. You will thusly refer to him by the title of Lord English, a title that you will do well to respect with every ounce of your being. For you belong entirely to him now, and you will obey everything he says…" 

"Everything."

The Condesce tapped her foot, rubbing her temple with one of her hands. Lord English? Really? This was who she was going to serve for all eternity? 'Lord English'?! This had to have been some sort of cruel joke.

"So what now, then? You mentioned that I would take your role from you, so what exactly does that entail? A duel to the death?"

"Yes. You shall kill me, ending my service to my Lord as your first act under his."

Stroking her chin, the Condesce then began to grin, raising her trident as an idea crossed her mind. The Handmaid raised one of her eyebrows, watching as the Condesce approached her with an almost seductive sway to her hips. If it was a fight she wanted… Oh then it was a 'fight' she'd get, all right. 

The Handmaid raised her wands, feeling her heart race in anticipation. She wouldn't even bother putting up much of a fight, only enough to provide a light challenge to test the Condesce's merit. She'd been waiting for this day ever since she was six sweeps old; oh, how she dreamt of the moment when she would at last die, and at long last, that moment would soon become a reality.

The Condesce had a rather different idea in mind, however. As she stopped in front of the Handmaid, patiently waited for her to deal the first blow, she proceeded to raise her trident further up in the air, before then suddenly releasing it from her grasp, the regal weapon clanging uselessly onto the ground. The Demoness raised her eyebrows, perplexed by this. 

Grinning wide enough now so that almost every one of her viciously sharp teeth were visible, the Condesce then slowly reached behind, fondling the back of her sleek bodysuit with her fingers. She felt the fastening just below the neck region and slowly undid it, feeling the tight suit loosen against her skin before shedding it all off, proudly revealing her exposed body to her opponent as she retrieved her trident.

The Handmaid dropped her wands, widening her eyes in complete shock. This... She wasn't expecting this. She was not expecting this at all.

"W-what is the meaning of this foolishness?!" she stuttered, absolutely taken aback. The Condesce only further grinned, holding back laughter as she answered her:

"We are to duel, no? Haven't you heard of the ancient, time-honored Alternian tradition of stripping yourself naked during one-on-one combat? How surprising, the legends claimed you were present since the beginning of our civilization."

The Demoness shook her head, taking several steps back as the nude empress approached her, purposefully swaying her hips in an exaggerated fashion in a clear effort to arouse her opponent. No, no she didn't want this. This was absolutely ridiculous. This was absurd. And why couldn't she look away oh god

"Are you impressed, demon? Perhaps maybe even… aroused? Oh, I believe you are. No surprise really… My body *is* rather divine." 

It was true; the Handmaid could feel her face grow hot as the primitive emotion of lust came over her. She just couldn't help herself, she'd rarely ever felt proper sexual attractions, having spent much of her life locked in a room or at work traveling through time and spreading terror throughout, and she'd have rather completely forget the numerous times she'd pleasured English. Her body was just so…… 

The Condesce smirked wickedly, taking great delight in seeing how feeble the "mighty" Demoness now looked. Even despite her great powers, she was still but a common rustblood, who were bred to recognize and follow their superiors. They stood still for some time, each staring at each other for what felt like ages. The Condesce ran a hand down her hips, fondling one of her large breasts and sneering as she watched the Demoness reluctantly blush even harder. Her eyes were fixated on those strong, lengthy legs and her curvaceous torso, along with the juxtaposition of her golden body-piercing against smooth, hairless grey flesh. 

The Handmaid clenched her teeth angrily, shutting her eyes and shaking her head before then stomping towards the Condesce. Oh, she was on to her game; trying to distract and seduce her like this in an attempt to humiliate her. It was utterly loathsome, despicable, underhanded and worse still, effective.

Dropping her wands, she cracked her knuckles and ran towards the Condesce, the odd swirls of majyyks surrounding her frame flashing faster and wilder. Before the Condesce could properly react, the Demoness had leapt onto her, pinning her to the ground as she screamed out in rage. All she did was laugh, even as the Handmaid slapped her face and dug her nails into her flesh. A light smack with her weapon was all it took to push her off, and she used the opportunity to turn the tides and climb on top of her downed opponent, holding her to the ground as she shoved the trident up to her neck. The Condesce's huge, almost tentacle-like mass of hair nearly engulfed them both. 

Being this close to her naked body was an uncomfortable experience for numerous reasons, and she knew she could tell. The Condesce brought herself in even closer, sensually grinding against the Handmaid's body as she struggled against her. Her breasts were just inches away from the Handmaid's face now, causing her to blush and wiggle uncomfortably while the Condesce giggled with sick glee. Oh, how she reveled in her discomfort. 

This was the most fun she'd had in a long, long time. 

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced the air. In a flash of numerous magnificent colors, the Handmaid then violently blasted the Condesce away, sending her flying about a meter back as her weapon clanged away uselessly. The Demoness floated upwards, gliding towards the fallen empress, who was feebly crawling towards her trident and attempting to get back up. Landing towards her, the Handmaid proceeded to wrap a hand around her neck, violently slamming her back towards the ground as she glared at her. The Condesce stared up, gazing back into those demonic eyes before then fearlessly spitting on her face, grinning wider as she saw the Handmaid's face turn red with rage. 

She cackled madly even while the Demoness viciously beat her down, delighting at how short her temper was. The Condesce retaliated by head-butting her, which did little but further aggravate her. Wailing in blind fury, the Demoness wrapped both of her hands around the Condesce's neck, strangling and bashing her down against the floor of the ship as she just continued to laugh and laugh and laugh. English be damned, the Handmaid wasn't going to stand for this. She wouldn't even use her powers; she wanted to give her a slow, painful agonizing death. She'd find some other way to die, this just wasn't worth it. 

However, as the Demoness tried her hardest to wring the life out of the Condesce with her thin, spindly fingers, she couldn't help but notice how wonderfully soft and pleasant the skin felt, how full and luscious her grinning fuchsia lips were, the same lovely hue as the blood leaking from her nose. She had to see more of it, she had to get closer she had to…

The rustblood suddenly released her grip over the highblood's neck, pulling her body in closer as she then wrapped her lips over her mouth in a tight kiss. The Condesce's entire body froze up, her cheeks growing flushed as her eyes began to widen in total surprise. She didn't expect this. She did not expect this at all… 

Then again, she wasn't exactly complaining. 

They locked their bodies close, twisting their tongues together as they passionately embraced each other with caliginous loathing. The Handmaid ran her fingers behind her head, hands buried in the massive tangles of dark hair as she clawed at the skin of her scalp. She felt several of the Condesce's knife-like teeth painfully cut against her mouth, drawing out numerous droplets of blood which dripped over her partner's grinning fuchsia lips. She licked them off, reveling in the strong taste of rust. The Demoness then moved her arms around the Condesce's back, clawing through her partner's smooth, clammy skin with her lengthy nails and enjoying the sensation of flesh ripping. The Condesce moaned out ecstatically, enjoying the pain. The salty odor of the air came to be replaced with that of blood and sweat.

Being on the opposite end of the hemospectrum, the temperature of the Handmaid's body felt very warm against the Condesce's, enough to have caused her to start sweating profusely. The sensation of a patterned fabric dress rubbing frantically against her naked body didn't help matters either. Noticing this, the Handmaid pulled away, bending over to proceed to lick her flesh. She ran her tongue over the thigh and sampled her salty sweat droplets, before then suddenly biting down as hard as she could. Her clammy flesh tasted so strongly of fish and salt that the Handmaid almost gagged out, though the pleasantly exotic taste of her blood managed to drown it out enough. The Condesce let out another moan, biting down on her lip as she then began to reach for the Demoness's face and clawed at it. She managed to deeply scratch her cheek, licking the blood off her magenta nails and giggling in wicked delight before the Handmaid forcefully shoved her back down. 

The Condesce had since decided not to actively resist, as she enjoyed having the Demoness lick and bite her legs. The taste of her flesh was strongly bitter and sour that it caused the Handmaid to cough out, holding her mouth as the Condesce began to chuckle. Her laughter was abruptly cut short by the Demoness socking her in the nose, hard enough to almost break it. Though she could now smell little else but her own blood, the Condesce continued to grin, finding herself very aroused by this. Oh how long it had been since she'd ever felt a good, caliginous relationship! Or well, any at all. Those six-hundred and twelve sweeps alone on her ship were mind-numbingly dull, and Drones were dreadful company. Being able to finally experience contact with another troll was just wonderful. 

They sat in total silence for what felt like ages, doing little but stare each other down. The Condesce noticed the Handmaid breathing in deeply as she sat on her torso, and could see the bizarre aura of colors around her shrinking and growing in correspondence to each breath she took. Feeling more blood pool down her nostrils, she wiped her nose, seductively licking her fingers as she raised her eyebrows and ensured their eye-contact wasn't broken. The Demoness simply glared at her further, narrowing her eyes and scowling intensely. She did not break her gaze.

Suddenly, she felt the Handmaid forcefully grab her arm, digging her nails in as she then pushed it up towards her chest. The Condesce quickly realized that she was motioning for her to begin unbuttoning the dress, and decided to comply out of curiosity. The Demoness leaned herself back, stretching her legs out as the Condesce worked her way down each button, following the zigzag pattern as she revealed more and more of her partner's skin. Eventually, she got to the last button, hurriedly peeling the dress off and then tossing it aside as she examined her partner.

In contrast to the Condesce's slim, well-toned frame, the Demoness's body was almost unnaturally willowy and lanky; her long arms barely seemed to have much fat or muscle to them, though her stocking-covered thighs had some slight muscular definition. The Condesce playfully fondled the dark lingerie her partner wore, groping her breasts and proceeding to cackle as she noted just how embarrassingly small they were. The Handmaid narrowed her eyes, scowling even harder while she tried to hide her obvious embarrassment. She quickly smacked the Condesce hard in the face, causing her to stop laughing as she once again began to grin, proudly showing off those rows of vicious teeth. 

She then resumed undressing her partner, wrapping her hands around the underwear before then ripping it off, pressing it up to her nose and sniffing it. Despite her nostrils being clogged with blood, she was still able to smell enough to take in the enticing odor of sweat. She glanced back at the nude Demoness, noticing her grey nipples were now erect and the way her perk breasts pointed upwards. Though they may have been pitifully small, she had to admit that they were still rather attractive. 

Looking downwards, she saw the amount of unkempt, dark hair around her pubis; lowbloods were known to have large amounts of body-hair, and it was a quality she found to be very alluring. She remembered the hairs on the body of her beloved Helmsman, whose great abilities were what allowed her to expand her Empire so far. Oh, how she missed him… but then, that was all of the past, which she cared little for. Nostalgia was a pitiable feeling, shared only by the weak and worthle- 

"Ahem."

The Condesce immediately snapped back to reality, noticing the Demoness impatiently tapping her fingers on the floor. She promptly pointed down at her legs, raising one up and then motioning to the Condesce to begin stripping off her stockings. The Handmaid started off by removing both of her shoes, pushing one foot into the Condesce's hands as she proceeded to wrap hers around the tip of her stocking, slowly peeling it off as the skin of her thighs and calves grew exposed. Once she got to the very end, she threw it onto the discarded dress. The Handmaid sighed out happily; quite glad to be feeling the cool air on her now naked foot. She then went on to shove it right into the highblood's face, wiggling her long, limber toes and running them over the Condesce's lips. 

She quickly understood what the Handmaid desired, grabbing the foot with one hand and moving it in towards her mouth as she then wrapped her lips around the side. The Demoness sharply gasped out, biting her lip as she enjoyed the sensation of the Condesce's strong wet tongue running up against her soft sole and grazing her sensitive wrinkles. The flesh of her foot tasted quite sweet, tinged with the flavor of strange cloth and rusty sweat. The Condesce started off gently, running her mouth down towards the rustblood's toes, which wiggled and twitched further once they were in her mouth. She suckled on several of them pleasurably, wrapping her lips over her ruby colored toenails and enjoying the taste of her polish. The Handmaid's cheeks had now gone fully maroon, biting down hard on her lip and gasping out as the Condesce continued to lick and suck. 

Noticing how aroused the Demoness looked was her cue, and the Condesce then began to grin wickedly. Clutching it with both of her hands, she then instantly began to bit down on the side of the foot, her teeth stabbing through the soft sole as dark red blood sprayed into her mouth. The Handmaid instantly pulled her foot out as fast she could, screaming out in pain as she kicked the Condesce back, who had gone on to laugh wildly and manically as she seductively licked the blood off her lips. 

Oh, she could not resist, and the horrified look on her face was just utterly hilarious! 

Wrapping her hands around the sticky foot in an attempt to stem the bleeding, the Handmaid glared back at the Condesce with a look of utter loathing. The Condesce was far too busy laughing to have prepared for the Demoness to jump on her once again, and she did not hold back this time. She punched and smacked her as viciously as she could, as she continued to laugh between each blow, ignoring her bleeding nose and loosened teeth. Shrill cries of frustration echoed throughout the air.

Eventually, the Demoness stopped brutalizing her, leaving the Condesce chuckling and coughing up blood as she waited to see what else she would do. The Handmaid reached for her lengthy strips of hair, holding both of them in her hands as she then brought the Condesce up towards her, her face etched with absolute hatred. She then tightly wrapped both of her hair strands around the Condesce's neck, using her hands to quicken the process as she attempted to strangle her once more. The Condesce continued to cackle in-between her gasps for air, weakly kicking her legs out as she felt her genitals begin to grow wet in arousal. The Handmaid was utterly brutal, twisting her hands and hair strips as tightly as she could while she violently bashed the Condesce's head against the hard metallic floor.

Minutes passed, and the Demoness suddenly stopped again, leaving the Condesce gasping further as she loosened the strips around her neck. This didn't work as well as she had hoped, but she'd just had a better idea. Looking down towards her left leg still covered in a stocking, she then quickly curled herself over, stripping it off and rendering herself completely naked. She turned her attention back towards the Condesce, who was coughing and grinning weakly. The Handmaid scowled further, disgusted at how much that wretched highblood enjoyed this. 

English be damned, she had had *enough*! And this time, she wouldn't let her erotic desires get the best of her. 

She straightened out the stocking, seating herself on the Condesce's torso as she looked down at her, moving her arms in towards her neck. The Condesce simply grinned wider, and then spat once more at the Handmaid's cheek to provoke her. It was effective, as signified by her screams of rage and the tightened stocking now around her neck, blocking her windpipe better than the Demoness's previous strangulation attempts. She tightened the footwear as hard as she could, desiring nothing but to wring the life out of the highblood, wanting nothing more to get back at the humiliation, humiliation she'd suffered enough under English...

Suddenly, the Demoness slowly softened her grip, eventually stopping and removing the stocking, freeing the Condesce as she then threw it away, burying her hands in her face. She wailed out miserably, for she realized she could not go through with this. If she killed the Condesce, how would she be free of him? She could not let anger get the best of her anymore, this was her one chance out, and so she had to…

She had to submit.

Once the Condesce had recovered, she quickly resumed giggling, taunting the "dreaded" Demoness for giving up so easily. She had her life in her hands, and then chickened out. The Handmaid had since crawled off, pathetically curling herself up into a ball and refusing to stare up at the Condesce, who had pointed her attention towards the discarded stockings. 

Perhaps it was time she showed her how it *should* have been done.

"Ooooh rustbloooooood!"

Before the Demoness could even look up, the Condesce punched her across the face, hard enough to send her reeling down as she then leapt onto her torso, stretching out the stocking in her hands. The Demoness's eyes widened as the colored aura around her shrank inwards. Close enough now that their noses were barely inches away, the Condesce's grin grew further and further as she tightened the footwear around the Handmaid's neck. She did not resist, barely struggling as the highblood began to strangle her, smiling wider as the Demoness coughed and gasped out pathetically. The Condesce then noticed the Handmaid's lips growing into what looked like grin of happiness, apparently enjoying the fact that her life was slowly being wrung out. This simply wouldn't do. She immediately released the Demoness, leaving her a gasping heap on the floor as she threw the stocking backwards and sighed out, rubbing her temples in frustration. 

Where was the all feistiness and anger she only just recently showed? She'd found those qualities rather adorable, in fact, but now she wasn't even *trying* to resist. 

The Demoness looked up at her with a look of sheer desperation, grabbing the Condesce's arm and pulling her in as she begged her to just kill her already. She blinked, shaking her head lightly in surprise before then glancing back at the rustblood, her wicked smile growing quite wide. 

"I'll end your wretched little existence *after* you finish pleasuring me, 'demon', and only if I find myself satisfied enough," sneered the Condesce, satisfied as she saw the Handmaid begin to frown sadly. After a moment of slight hesitation, she nodded meekly in total defeat, bowing herself before the Condesce, who was grinning widely and wickedly. Her first command was signified by wrapping her strong, shapely legs over the Demoness's thin shoulders, bringing her in as she then ordered the Demoness to begin eating her out. 

She hesitated slightly, weakly attempting to pull herself away, before then finally shutting her eyes and burying herself between her legs, positioning her mouth directly above her glistening genitals. The Condesce only smiled further, patting her partner's head as she began to work. She softly grazed her tongue over the highblood's hairless vulva, which predictably tasted strongly of fish, and tinged with salty water as well. The Condesce let out a low, drawn out groan of pleasure, panting hard as she felt her clit begin to harden from the stimulation.

The Handmaid was absolutely sublime, working a good combination of gentle firmness as she moved her way down to the Condesce's wettening labial folds. She carefully and lightly suckled on them with her full ruby lips, which were covered in dried scars left from their previous hate-snogging. It felt wonderful, not the best sex the Condesce had ever had, but still rather noteworthy, especially after her century long journey without any other contact with a troll. She was also quite rigorous, getting her tongue around her vulva and covering it with strands of warm spit, which tickled the Condesce's cold flesh enough to cause her to sharply gasp out. Her eyes rolled over in delight as she bit down harder on her lip.

Much to her disappointment, it appeared that the Demoness had since calmed down, for she didn't even attempt to bite even as she moved down to the more sensitive areas of her vagina, licking her wet folds with precise care. She could have tried provoking her into another rage fit, but found she was enjoying this too much to have her stop now. 

She felt the Demoness take a pause and begin coughing out, unable to handle the strong taste of salty fish. She quickly resumed working however, slowly and gently moving her tongue deeper and deeper inside her partner's vagina. The Condesce cried out, her legs shaking frantically as she felt her clitoris swell further. By this point, the Handmaid's mouth was absolutely drenched in the Condesce's genetic fluids, which drizzled out as she felt herself on the brink of orgasm. The Demoness found herself greatly enjoying the sweet, exotic taste and thusly picked up the pace, licking and sucking firmer and faster. 

The Condesce quickly wrapped her shaky thighs as firmly as she could around the Demoness, enough so that she'd forced her nose right up her wet mound. She felt soft lips forcefully begin to suckle and lap her juices up with an almost frenzied fervor, the rustblood's translucent spit mixing together with her own sticky genetic fluids. She thrust herself in even closer, her magenta eyes rolled over. It was amazing; her strong, dexterous tongue, her full lips and her dull teeth brushing against her wet folds all of it was pure, utter bliss. Unable to hold the pressure in any longer, the Condesce then squirted out a massive stream of more cum, splattering the Handmaid's face with such force that she fell backwards, spitting and coughing out. 

As the orgasm subsided, she quickly regained her breath, noticing the Demoness lick her face and moan lightly. She used her hands to dry her off, and then jovially licked the sticky pink juices off her fingers. An idea came across the Condesce, and she began to snicker, grinning widely as she crawled in. She then suddenly kicked the Demoness across her face, sending her flying to the ground before she even had time to react. She then squatted herself down on her, sitting on her face and cackling madly. She reveled in seeing her squirm and hearing her muffled cries from underneath. The Demoness's cheeks grew warm in total embarrassment as the Condesce continued grinding her legs down on her, ensuring her face would be buried in as deeply as it could. 

Minutes passed, the Condesce chortling uncontrollably while the Handmaid spasmed and twitched beneath. She eventually decided to raise herself up high enough to give the poor rustblood some air, and promptly leant her body over towards the Demoness's legs, eyeing her genitals as she began hungrily licking her lips. Her massive tendrils of hair engulfed both of their bodies. She opened her mouth wide, extending her tongue and then licking the surface of her vulva, running it over the matted dark pubic hairs, which tasted acutely of rusty sweat. She was not deterred however, finding their wooly texture under her soft tongue to be quite appealing. 

The Condesce had noticed how stretched the inner walls of her vagina were, which suggested that it'd had seen plenty of use in the past. Ignoring the odd detail, she went on to graze her wet tongue over the pubes for several full minutes, ensuring that they were covered in enough trails of sticky saliva. She watched the Demoness stretch her legs out and curled her toes in delight, her moans of pleasure still muffled by her behind. Suddenly, the Condesce gasped out, stopping momentarily as she felt something cold and slimy graze the surface of her tight anus. 

Oh, that dammed, *cheeky* little lowblood! 

The Condesce blushed in heightened arousal as the Handmaid began licking, just as effective and rigorous as she was while performing the cunnilingus. Her lips were wrapped around the outer walls of her anus, suckling lightly on it and causing pleasant ticklish sensations to move through her lower body. Trying her hardest to ignore it, the Condesce promptly buried her face in once again, seeking to one-up her by licking and suckling as excellently as she could. 

How could she, of the highest possible blood hue, allow one of the lowest to prove themselves as the superior lover? She wouldn't, of course. She ran her mouth up the Demoness's wettening folds, greatly enjoying the sour taste and the way her hips thrust up the further she stuck her tongue inside. Behind her, the Condesce felt the lowblood's tongue sticking deeper inside as well, already pushing through the sensitive lining of her rectal walls, her cold saliva wettening the insides. She couldn't help but sharply gasp out, feeling her cheeks grow warm with magenta blood as her own vagina grew moist again. There was simply no denying how good she was at performing oral sex. She promptly resumed working, careful to ensure her sharp teeth did not meet the soft surface of her sensitive genitals. Dull, maroon cum oozed out slowly, covering her lips as she lapped them up, and promptly spat out. It tasted vile, like a disgusting combination of copper and rust. She had to continue however, she could not stop until she drove the rustblood to orgasm.

Breathing in deeply, the Condesce reluctantly continued, trying her hardest not to gag as she lapped up more of those repugnant fluids and stuck her tongue deeper inside. Behind her, she could hear the Demoness begin moaning harder, stopping her licking to start panting heavily. She was getting to her. 

Sticking her tongue in as further she could, she then felt what appeared to be the Demoness's clitoris, swollen and engorged in arousal as more and more of her juices began to seep out, covering her mouth. She was on the verge of vomiting, but she had gone in too far to stop now. She poked at the clit with her tongue, massaging and stroking it as she tried her hardest to ignore those dreadful fluids spilling into her mouth. A loud cry came from behind, and suddenly the Condesce saw her thigh begin to spasm and convulse as a deluge of rust colored cum sprayed her face. It went down her throat, into her stomach. 

The Condesce pulled away, spitting and sputtering out in absolute disgust as she then clutched her stomach. Unable to handle the horrible taste, the Condesce fell down on her knees and vomited out onto the ground as the Demoness looked at her with an expression of concern. Coughing, she then wiped her mouth clean and glared at the Handmaid, her cheeks flushed magenta.

This was humiliating, to say the least.

They stared at each other in silence for some time, the Demoness frowning slightly as the Condesce grit her teeth. The bitter stench of rust and vomit was strong in the air, which did not help lighten the mood. Breathing in, the Condesce then sighed out, shaking her head and moving in close to her partner. They continued to gaze at each other quietly, before the highblood carefully moved her hands up to the top of the Handmaid's head, clutching the two sticks that bundled her hair. She nodded at her meekly, her flashing eyes affixing themselves down to the ground. The Condesce could not help but feel disheartened at the massive personality flip from raging demon to submissive whelp, but if it meant that she was going to pleasure her more effectively, then so be it. 

Slowly, she pulled both of them out, flicking them away as she watched her hairstyle come undone. Large curls of dark hair fell down to her shoulders, and though they weren't anywhere near as impressive as hers, she still thought it noteworthy. Blinking, she reached out and lightly stroked her hair as the Demoness did little but stare down, her face solemn. The Condesce stroked her cheeks, running her hand down the light scars she'd left not too long ago.

Eventually, an idea came to the Condesce, and she proceeded to arch her body backwards, abruptly shoving a foot right up the Demoness's face and causing her to recoil back in surprise. She traced her lithe toes around her mouth, tapping at it as she came to realize what the Condesce wanted. She reached her shaky arms up, grasping both of her hands around the Condesce's foot and proceeded to then open her mouth, extending that slick, dexterous grey tongue of hers over the sole of her foot, which caused her to gasp out sharply. It tasted of dull metal and fish, and was somewhat rough in texture, but still overall rather smooth and soft. The Condesce groaned out with pleasure, relishing the feeling of her wet tongue against her bare sole. The Handmaid worked her way down to the heel, trailing her spit towards the way as the Condesce grunted in further pleasure. She worked downwards for about a minute, licking the ball of her foot with expert care as she cleaned off any dirt on it, before then working her way back up. 

The Condesce stretched her webbed toes in delight, biting hard on her lip as she watched the Demoness begin to lick between them and bringing to gasp out again. The fishy taste was strongest here, but that did little to deter her. Wrapping her ruby painted lips around three of her toes, she proceeded to softly suckle them, enjoying the way the Condesce's toes curled and stretched inside, against her cheeks and tongue. She nibbled the edges of her toenails, sampling the odd way her magenta polish tasted just like her genetic material. She worked for what felt like joyous eons, sucking and licking the toes in a very neat and orderly manner as The Condesce's face grew fully flushed. She felt her vagina begin to grow wet once again, her clit swelling up in total exhilaration. She humorously noticed that the Demoness's cheeks had gone fully maroon. She soon carefully pulled her foot out of the mouth, gleefully eyeing the long strands of spit trailing from her toes to those luscious, ruby lips. 

Suddenly, she watched the Demoness crawl in close towards her, wrapping her arms behind her back as she placed a finger on her lips, shushing her down. The Fuchsia ruler's eyes widened in surprise, especially once the Handmaid then began to pull her into another tight kiss, much warmer and gentler than their previous embrace had been. She was taken aback by this, but did not resist. They hugged themselves close together, intertwining tongues as the Handmaid's hot body warmed hers up, feeling her small, perk breasts rub against her large bosom as they both ran their fingers through the other's tangled masses of dark hair. 

The Condesce then pushed her partner down onto the ground, and they rolled together as they kissed further, feeling the Demoness cling to her as tightly as she could. She felt her racing heartbeat lightly pound through her sweaty skin, warmed in both arousal and contact. She then began grinding her wet vagina up against the Handmaid's, grunting and panting heavily. The sensation of wooly pubic hair against her sensitive, wet labia was almost ecstatic, and her eyes rolled over in severe arousal. Her partner too appeared to share her bliss, the strange aura around her growing and contracting rapidly as she cried out, her skin as warm as fire.

Neither of them wanted this to end, they wanted nothing more but to grind against each other for all time, both desperate for the touch of another troll. Finally, after what did feel like ages of bliss, they came together in unison, magenta and maroon fluids spraying together of rust and royalty. 

It was the Condesce who pulled away first, standing on shaky legs as she gazed down at her panting lover; the accursed Demoness, now little more than a shaking, sweaty heap on the floor. She grinned, padding her way towards her fallen trident. All good things came to an end, as she had learned in her life, and the Handmaid deserved her reward for the excellent work. She clutched her weapon, sensually stroking it before then returning to the fallen Demoness. The Condesce stood by her, twirling the trident up in the air as she looked up at her, her face etched with a smile of pure solace. It was finally going to happen. 

At long, long last… It was *finally* going to happen. Her heart beat so hard she hoped it would just explode now. 

As the Condesce brought the trident down upon her, maroon tears of joy streamed down the Handmaiden's cheeks, the happiness she felt in her final moments beyond comprehension.


End file.
